1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic folding frame for baby carriage, and more particularly to a coordinating the structure of baby carriage automatic setting and withdrawing in horizontal and vertical handrail frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to conventional baby carriage in general, due to prventing baby slipping away from the carriage, the forth part of baby carriage is set up a protecting rail style handrail for maintaining baby on the sit safely, referring to FIG. 7, showing one of conventional protection device (called handrial in the invention) frame; and common conventional handrail of baby carriage are active, it is installed or removed depending on the necessary, such as putting baby on or taking away, the handrail should be removed then installed; further, when withdrawing baby carriage, the handrail can be separated for reducing volume of the baby carriage.
On the other hand, with regard to conventional folding baby carriage, except removable handrail, they are in bending state; in according with the above mentioned conventional baby carriage, in which the protection device is a horizontal flexible handrail, because this design just has capability of horizontal bending and there is not any location frame on it, so it is not only unable to be telescoped efficiently also its fixedness and safety is not well.
The conventional baby carriage folding handrail frames have the following lacks:
1. During withdrawing baby carriage, the handrail is often removed firstly or released its locking point, then the baby carriage can be bent; PA1 2. During unfolding, the handrail can not automatically set the coordinating body of the carriage; it is necessary to wait body of the carriage unfolded and fixed, the handrail is just set in other operation, and the body of the carriage and handrail are not synchronized in withdrawing and unfolding operation, so it makes operation be inconvenient and unstable;
Based on the above mentioned reasons, the object of the present invention is to provide an automatic folding frame for baby carriage, adopting a two-way toggle joint connecting handrail to arm of the baby carriage in pin joint, the toggle joint contains an automatic setting and releasing latch block for releasing and setting along with withdrawing and unfolding the carriage, and the two-way toggle joint has capabilities of horizontal and vertical bending concurrently.